Truth and Lies
by Shui-chan
Summary: Itachi is meant to kill his friend. He's meant to kill his clan. And meant to save his little brother. To sacrify himself /one-sided ItaShisu/ItaSasu/Drabbles/
1. Late for Dinner

**Late for Dinner**

O

"I don't need you anymore, go home" said, grabbing some kunais "it's getting late for dinner"

_Maybe if you trusted me more I could show you how much I care,_, thought Shisui.

"they're many" replied_. I can't let you die,_ was thinking Itachi, not worried about him, not worried about the mission.

"you don't care" said, smiling. Dissapointed.

"you're right, I don't. I'm staying"

"I said it's enough with me"

"who's the leader?"

"wha..."

"who's the leader?" interrumpted.

"you" answered, disgusted.

"exactly. Now shut up" some bombs exploded few meters away from them "they're not getting the message" Itachi stoop up "get back"

"what are you doing, Itachi?" asked Shisui as he saw Itachi leaving the hideout.

"It's late for dinner" and he went to face everyone by his own.

_You don't want to go home. You want to stay. But not as badly as you truly want to go home. _Thought Shisui. _What are you up to, Itachi? What's at your home you miss but want to avoid?_

When he came back his ANBU clothes were blood stained. _That suits Itachi's face so well_, thought while going back home.

O

"I'll dine at Ichiraku tonight" said while walking back home, once completed the mission "I'm starving, by the way" and then Itachi realized they were about being ambushed.

"DOWN!" yelled to Shisui and dozens of kunais rained few centimeters away from them "it's a trap! Go hide!"

"what!"

"cover my back, I can deal with them"

"we don't know how many of them are here, Itachi!"

"OBEY!" yelled again, so Shisui obeyed, hiding in a tree. Five shinobi appeared in front of the Uchiha.

"you alone?" laughed one of them.

"more than enough" and once said that used his genjutsu. The shinobis were defeated before Itachi moved a muscle. "I told you, Shisui" and when he turned around he saw some other shinobi holding Shisui, as a hostage "you idiot...!" mumbled when he saw he was all beaten.

"he was going to attack you, and I..." said Shisui, spitting blood.

"you gave them your location!"

"he could have killed you..." almost cried to see Itachi didn't care "I'm sorry..."

"surrender or I kill him" said smiling the shinobi. A twisted smile appeared in Itachi's face.

_He's my only way to obtain the mangekyou. I can't let him be murdered. By someone else._

"hahaha!" laughed "so... so you believe I care!" Shisui couldn't believe such an attitude from his friend "do with him whatever you want!" kept laughing, insane.

"you... you are so crazy" said, shocked the shinobi.

"and you both are so dead" replied Itachi.

"GO!" and two other ninjas tried to attack Itachi.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Shisui, who was standing, but free. The shinobis were on the floor, dead "what's wrong with you!" Itachi didn't answer "you used your genjutsu on me too!" and didn't answer either "are you out of your mind! I'm with you, Itachi!" went to him and grabbed him from his shoulders "what the fuck is wrong with you! You DON'T understand shibobi rules, do you? I'm your partner! And you don't give a fucking damn!" Itachi looked at him, still.

"I don't"

"what...?"

"you... have blood there" and approached a little. Shisui was shocked, Itachi was so close to his lips he could almost feel them, but he didn't kiss him, no. Came even nearer and then licked his eyelid, carefully cleaning the blood with his tongue "let's go home already, it's **late for dinner**"


	2. Come and Get It

**Come and Get it**

O

"congratulations, Mikoto-san!" said Shisui while coming into her house "happy birthday!" said, giving her a gift.

"Domo sumimasen!" it was a wooden clock, with a beautifully carved Uchiha symbol on it "oh, it is so lovely, thank you!"

"I'm so glad you like it, Mikoto-san" walked a few steps and saw a crowd inside "where is Itachi, by the way?"

"oh, last time I saw him he was fighting Sasuke at the garden" laughed.

_With his 'otouto' _thought_,_ disgusted. _With his otouto_, repeated to himself. _As if he was everything that matters. As if he was matter of life and death. _

The Uchiha brothers were sitting under a tree, away from the table and the family.

"you can get your own onigiri, niisan!" was yelling Sasuke, beating Itachi's arm.

"but I want yours" said, Raising his arm so Sasuke wouldn't reach it.

"it's so unfair!" beated him again "please?" tried to ask.

_Please, niisan. Please, niisan _mocked. _What you don't understand, Sasuke, is that if you begged he wouldn't resist anymore _and that thought was the most disgusting _if you begged him, he would kill himself. At once._

"it's mine now, Sasuke, go get another one"

"I want THAT ONE!" and tried to climb up Itachi's body so he could get his onigiri.

"Sasuke!" complained when the youngest started doing it roughly "you'll get hurt, stop it"

"it's your fault" said still trying to climb up to his desired onigiri.

"yamero, otouto" it was useless, Sasuke wouldn't stop. Already tired of Sasuke's violent game Itachi grabbed one of his hands, so he would stop, but only he did was making him fall above him. Before he could even imagine it, Sasuke's mouth was so close to his he could feel his breath over his lips. It was an instinct, Itachi wasn't able to move away. He was staring at the fress-juicy apple red lips of his younger brother as if they were to be eaten. _So_ close. Yes, _too_ close. _Dangerously _close. _Pleasantly _close. _Sickly _close. It took more than five seconds for Itachi to realize that was unacceptable.

He stoop up violently, making Sasuke fall to the ground.

"ittai! what's wrong with you, niisan?" complained Sasuke "now you don't want to play anymore?" his older brother's attitude pissed Sasuke off.

"play?" smiled sadistically "**come and get it**, Sasuke" said, bending on his knees and offering the onigiri openly.

"hm, that easy?" Sasuke approached, crawling.

"ask for it and I'll give it to you"

"okay" smiled when his brother seemed to act normally "can I have my onigiri"?

"aren't you forgetting something?"

"hm... please, niisan" said Sasuke staring right at his eyes. Was that on purpose? That look. That _begging_ look.

_Told you, Sasuke_, thought Shisui, sicken.

"have it" Itachi threw it to Sasuke, who barely catched it.

"what are you doing?" complained Sasuke. Itachi didn't answer, he just walked away.


	3. Be Nice

**Be nice**

O

"tadaima!" said Sasuke leaving his shoes at the genkan "kaasan" said coming into the kitchen, where Mikoto was.

"oh, hello, Sasuke" and gave him a smile.

"where is Itachi?"

"he's with Shisui and with some other ANBU. Why?"

"I want to tell him something" said, not interested in that answer "but where is he?"

"he's at the guest rooms"

"is dad with him?"

"no, but don't bother your brother right now"

"it'll be just a moment" and before Mikoto could even say something, Sasuke was gone.

O

"We have to be careful about next mission" replied Shisui "last time Itachi and I were supposed to go on a research mission and we ended up being ambushed by many shinobis"

"are you suggesting our investigation about missions is wrong?" complained another Uchiha.

"yes, indeed I am. I'm not exposing any other member, either is Itachi"

_The more get killed in a mission, the less I'll feel guilt for_, thought Itachi when he heard the door opening.

"hm... niisan" it was little Sasuke's voice "sumimasen..." said and came in.

"you are overreacting! if you were exposed that was your own fault!" yelled the same Uchiha, ignoring Sasuke was there.

"our fault?" replied Shisui, trying to ignore Sasuke as well "if we're given false information that's not our fault, that's your fault!"

"nee, niisan" Sasuke approached to where Itachi was sitting, by Shisui's side "I came all way here to show you some amazing scores I got on the academy, and since I just couldn't wait I..."

"Itachi is busy now, Sasuke" interrupted Shisui "really busy" and that phrase came out along with disgust. Enormous disgust "**be nice** and go play somewhere else" the other Uchihas were still argueing.

"sh" made Shisui shut up "amazing scores?" asked Itachi. Shisui felt sick. sick of hatred.

_What did he do to deserve it, Itachi? Tell me and I'll do it as well._

"yes! I got an A and a B+!" and then Sasuke showed him his scores.

"that's my brother..." said and gave him a little hug "I'm so proud of you, otouto" Sasuke was so happy his body felt as if it was going to explode.

_He's all you care about. All you've ever cared about. All you'll ever care about. And by 'all' I mean 'everyone', and by 'everyone' I mean there's no place for me._

"I'll be even stronger than you!"

"I bet you will, Sasuke" and Sasuke ran to the door.

"I'll tell kaasan"

"go" and smiled.

"are you with us, Itachi-san?" asked an ANBU.

"yes"

"that's your little brother, right?" asked someone.

"Sasuke" answered, disgusted by the question.

"he looks so much like you"

"he doesn't" denied "let's continue" nobody dared to discuss Itachi.

_He's more important than this mission, than your career as a shinobi, than Mikoto or Fugaku. He's more important than me. Even more important than your own life. What's wrong with you, Itachi? What's wrong with Sasuke you love him so badly?_


	4. Don't Dare

**Don't Dare**

O

"I can't!" complained, exhausted "I can't learn the seals, I can't!"

"stop it already!" took a deep breath "you can, you just need to practice"

"how long did it take to you to learn it?"

"I don't remember" it had taken Itachi to learn the Katon: gokyaku no Jutsu a day. Maybe two.

"yes, you do!" for Sasuke, that was the second week.

"even if I did, that doesn't matter"

"it does!"

"if you keep crying and complaining you'll never learn the technique. Let's go on"

Sasuke just couldn't learn the jutsu, even make the seals correctly. And every time he failed, he got more impatient.

"I can't" said over and over again.

"yes, you can, once more" Sasuke made the seals. Nothing happened.

"I can't!" and again, but he also failed.

"once more"

"I don't want to! I'm useless, I'll never be like you!" and all those horrible things were pissing Itachi off "I don't want to do it anymore, niisan, let's go home!"

"once more!" and grabbed him from his arms.

"no!"

"now, Sasuke!" Sasuke obeyed, and a flame came through his fingers and mouth, burning Itachi's clothes. Instinctively, Itachi beated him, preventing him to burn him for real. Sasuke was stunned; the knock hand't been hard enough to hurt badly, but he couldn't believe his niisan was able to do such a thing "this happens when you don't do what I say" said Itachi, shocked as well. Those words did nothing but make Sasuke cry shyly "**don't dare** to cry" ordered Itachi, unable to stand his own mistake. Sasuke started crying harder. No, that was something he couldn't bare. His otouto crying. Because of him. He hugged him, overwhelmed. Slowly, he sat down and placed Sasuke between his legs so he could have him nearer. The stronger the hug was, the calmer Sasuke's weep became.

Sasuke had never been so close.

_I'll leave you alive, otouto. You'll live because of me. _

So weak.

_You'll hate me. I want you to hate me._

So his.

_I want you to be mine. For ever._

With one hand, he caressed all over Sasuke's back; subtly. And his other hand found place on his own leg, where he began massaging himself hard.

_I want you to be mine, Sasuke._

And harder, as if he was masturbating himself. Few seconds later, Sasuke moved away a little.

"can you forgive me?" asked sweetly Itachi.

"... yes" softly answered Sasuke. Itachi gave him a kiss on his cheek "that's disgustiiiing!" said Sasuke, surprised.

"is that I can't kiss you?" smiled.

"of course not! you're a boy!" complained smiling, but the elder brother tried to kiss him again, just playing. Sasuke was resisting, using his arms so Itachi couldn't approach, but employing a little of strenght Itachi got a bit closer. Sasuke, trying not to lose the game, turned around his head. That was not on purpose, no, no it wasn't. But their lips touched, they brushed. How could something as amazing as that be so wrong? "look what you've doooone!" yelled Sasuke again, all blushed. And Itachi hugged him once more.

"stop complaining that much, Sasuke" were the only words he could pronounce. He wanted to hold that accidental kiss, to hold that smell, that feeling; the whole moment. For ever.

And then, while hugging his otouto, he looked up, to a tree.

He knew Shisui was there.

He knew Shisui was always there.

Watching.


	5. Okaerinasai

**Okaerinasai**

O

"Today I'll be home early, Sasuke" said before leaving.

"really?" asked happy.

"yes, maybe we could play"

"thank you, niisan" and ran to tell his mother he could finally play with his brother once again.

O

He knocked the door. Shisui opened.

"can we go to the lake?" he did not even say 'hello'.

"sure" and closed the door behind him.

O

Once they arrived they sat down, quietly.

"you know there's something wrong about me, don't you?" asked Itachi all of a sudden.

"yes, I do" Shisui turned his head to the opposite side. Not to look at his friend.

"and you know what is it?"

"no, I'm not sure"

"but you have an idea"

"yes" and when he turned again, he could feel it. The kiss. The most longed for kiss "why?" escaped from his mouth.

"why not?" and kissed him again.

"what if somebody sees us?"

"nobody will" and that kiss continued, more aggressive with time, more passionate. Itachi made Shisui lie on the ground, violently, making him cut his forehead with a stone. When Itachi saw his friend had accidentally cut himself, when he saw the tiny thread of blood coming out his wound, he just lost it. He bent and licked it, over and over again. Shisui didn't want to, no, he didn't, but he was enjoying that so much. Itachi touched him. His chest, his arms. And kissed him. His mouth, his neck. He was so given up, so much he looked pathetic "why are you letting me do all this to you?" finally asked Itachi.

"why not?" mocked. Itachi looked aside. All of his devotion, his surrender was more than he could bare. And when he looked at Shisui again... he was crying. Quietly, shyly crying.

"why!" yelled, out of his mind.

"I... I know you'll kill me" said, trying to calm down. Itachi could not believe that "I know you'll kill me in order to obtain the mangekyou"

"yes, yes I will" replied Itachi, laconic.

"that... that makes me so happy" finally said.

"what! why!" he was screaming. Disturbed, annoyed, disgusted.

"because that only means I'm important... THIS important to you..." Shisui took something from his pocket "here, take it" grabbed Itachi's hand and gave him a written paper "so they'll believe I killed myself".

"why are you doing this...?" asked, overwhelmed Itachi. Shisui sat down and approached to Itachi's face, to his ear.

"because I love you..." Itachi stayed still. Silent. And then grabbed a kunai "you don't love me... right?" asked. Expecting Itachi to lie.

"no, I don't"

"I knew it..." the tears at last escaped from his eyes "just... do it already".

"know what?" looked at him, foreign.

"that you love somebody else" laughed "you... already love Sasuke" Itachi stuck the kunai in Shisui's chest "could..." spitted some blood "could you please... tell me you love me? even if you fake it..."

"no, I can't"

"why...? please..." begged, but almost couldn't speak.

"because I am already in love..." and ripped his stomach "with my brother" and stuck it out. Shisui laughed, spitting blood. So much blood.

"I... am... so sorry... for... little Sasuke..." and he died. He just died. There was no blood on Itachi's clothes. He was clean. All clean. Looking so clean.

To cry. Yes, he wanted to.

To give up. Yes, he wanted to.

To go back. Yes, he wanted to.

But he wouldn't dare.

He could not dissapoint his little brother.

O

"tadaima" said once he was home again. He heard how Sasuke was running downstairs to play with him. One last time.

"**okaerinasai**, niisan!"


End file.
